


Camelot's Golden Protector

by Saturning



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Legends, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic, Uther is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturning/pseuds/Saturning
Summary: Merlin's magic is revealed, but because he used them to save Arthur, he's only banished from Camelot, rather than killed.Merlin However has other plans than to be banished. That's why soon a rumour goes around the kingdom of a powerful sorcerer protecting and helping the people of Camelot, changing his appearance all the time except his blue eyes and his black hair.They call him "Camelot's Golden Protector" because of his gold shining eyes, also known as "Emrys".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my third Merthur/Merlin fanfic!  
> It will be a rather short story I think, but I'm not quite sure yet, I'll see how it develops.  
> I literaly wrote the first chapter in one sitting, because I was so excited haha  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> \- Saturning

It seemed like just another normal assembly on an ordinary day, when it started. The King and his knights, including his son, as well as his court physician and some more people, discussed the current condition Camelot’s, while Merlin simply stood aside, listening. He didn’t expect his life to be changed forever in just a few seconds. Not on such a normal day with no warnings whatsoever. Not even a sign of misfortune and it wasn’t a bad day, either. But life chose to interrupt his peaceful being. Well, not exactly life itself, but more a farmer’s son.

“A farmer from a village outside of Camelot seeks an audience with the king!”, one of the guards exclaimed, causing everyone to turn around and look at him.

“What is the reason?”, Uther asked, while slowly sitting down on the throne again, Arthur and Morgana followed his example and sat down next to him as well.

“He says it’s about the crops, my lord”, the Guard answered.

“Okay, bring him in, let’s hear what he has to say”

The guard nodded firmly and the doors opened shortly after, allowing a middle age farmer and another boy, about Merlin’s age, to enter. His face showed a lot of similarities with the farmer’s one, so Merlin concluded that he must be the farmer’s son.

“Thank you for hearing me out, my lord”, the farmer called out relieved, bowing his head deeply. The boy bowed his head as well, but then proceeded to stand on the side in the back of the hall.

“He looks good”, Gwen, who stood next to Merlin, whispered to him, grinning.

The farmer started to report about his harvest, that nothing is growing, not in the whole village and they just can’t seem to find a solution, for that had never happened before.

At some point Merlin stopped listening. He had heard conversations like this over and over and in the end it didn’t affect him anyway or he was told what to do. His gaze wandered around the room, stopping as he reached the unique face of his prince and master, Arthur Pendragon himself. He couldn’t help but notice how good looking he was. Not as if that mattered.

As his eyes continued to wander through the hall, because Arthur turned his back to him in order to speak to someone, they noticed something strange. Something seemed off, but he couldn’t quite pin point what it was, until his gaze was locked on the farmer’s son, that was.

He held a bow in his hands. Hidden by a few other people it wasn’t too obvious, but still clear to see, already drawn and ready to shoot. Merlin tried to figure out quickly what he was aiming at and his heart skipped a beat, as he found out, although it shouldn’t have surprised him as much.

It was aimed at Arthur's heart.

Before he was able to react, the boy released the arrow.

“Arthur!”, Merlin shouted impulsively, causing the man to turn around, but he already knew the prince wouldn’t be able to duck out of the way in time, not to speak of defending himself. There was only one way out.

Suddenly the world slowed down as if Merlin was given extra time to think about the situation, but his decision was already made.

He raised his hand, focused on the arrow and stopped it. _With magic._

But not only the arrow, which had paused just a few inches away from Arthur’s heart, had stopped, the whole room seemed to hold in their breath, as the gold in Merlin’s eyes slowly faded and the arrow dropped to the floor, to the prince’s feet.

Arthur stared down at the arrow intensely, then at Merlin, whose heart raced and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

 _This_ _is it. I’m so dead.,_ Merlin thought.

“Merlin?”, Arthur breathed, still staring at him.

The Knights were the first one to break the spell. After they slowly put the pieces together, two of them, Percy and Elyan, arrested the boy, who shot the arrow.

Merlin already expected them to arrest him next.

“I’m sorry, Sire”, Merlin finally replied, his voice shaking.

“Sorcery”, Uther whispered almost inaudible, slowly rising from his seat, his eyes locked on Merlin as well.

Gwen laid a calming hand on Merlin’s arm and smiled encouraging.

“Don’t be sorry”, she said with her soft voice, “you just saved Arthur. That’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“He’s a sorcerer! Has been all along! A sorcerer right in the heart of Camelot! You’ve been with Arthur, the crown prince, everyday!”, Uther started growling darkly. Merlin gulped.

“Arrest him. Quickly. Before he can do harm to anybody.”, he ordered. Now everyone watched the king instead. The knights didn’t move. The guards seemed unsure. Everybody else appeared outraged.

“ _What?_ ”, Arthur shouted back at him.

“Are you out of your mind?”, Morgana demanded to know.

“That’s insane!”, Gaius injected.

“You can’t!”, Gwen exclaimed.

“Are you for real?”, Gwaine screeched.

“My lord!”, Leon said filled with indignation.

“No!”, Lancelot called out.

Elyan and Percy just made angry and outraged noises. Merlin felt his heart grow, the love of his friends was touching, but there was few chance for good to come out of this.

“Silence!”, Uther demanded and the room did as he bid.

“Merlin was found guilty of treason and sorcery and thus will be sentenced to death”, he told, his head up high, and Merlin sank on his knees, as his legs didn’t hold him anymore.

“Father you surely can’t be serious”, Arthur started, but got interrupted by the King shortly after.

“I am thoroughly serious. I will not allow sorcery in Camelot no matter the kind.”

“Uther! Do you have a heart made of ice?” Truer words have never been spoken and they came from Morgana. She now stood up as well.

“This _boy,_ a loyal servant of Camelot and years long friend of mine and Arthur’s, has just saved your son’s – _the prince’s_ \- life! Arthur would be dead if not for his magic! If he was truly evil, don’t you think he’d have done evil before? He had plenty of chances, everyday, considering he’s the prince’s manservant, but has never done evil. How dare you sentence him to death for saving someone’s – _your son’s –_ life?”

She walked towards him, her words dangerously sharp, cutting through Uther’s arguments, but Merlin knew the king well enough to know, that he wouldn’t give in to that and the last thing the warlock now wanted was for his friends to get into trouble as well. So he forced himself to stand up again and meet their eyes with his own.

“It’s fine, Morgana”, he carefully said, “I am guilty, indeed, and I will accept my fate.”

“Merlin now is really not the time to be heroic”, Arthur told him firmly. Merlin shook his head.

“Arthur, please stop. I don’t want to be heroic, I want you to stay out of trouble. The only thing I’d like to ask for is to not be burned on the pyre. Chop my head off, do what you want, but please don’t let my screams be the last thing the world hears from me.”

“Merlin, no”, Gwen sobbed, taking his hand, tears stood in her eyes.

“You might be annoying and a bad servant, _but you don’t deserve to die for saving me!”,_ Arthur insisted. “I will not let such great injustice happen. What kind of king would I become if I didn’t stand up for what is right?”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile. That was probably the closest he would ever get to hearing Arthur say _you are my friend and you are important to me._

“So no father, we will _not_ have him killed for saving me!”

“Did he enchant you? Did he enchant all of you? Can’t you see? Merlin could be the one behind all those terrible things happening in Camelot, no one of you can now! We need to keep Camelot safe and in order to do so, eliminate sorcery once and for all.”

Arthur stared at him in disbelief.

“Of course I can know! All of us can tell you! Merlin has done exclusively good.”

Seeing Arthur argue with his father over Merlin’s life was really a once in a lifetime experience and Merlin wasn’t sure how to think about it.

“I can confirm”

It was Gaius raised voice, making Merlin yet to fear for another man’s life.

“No, that’s a lie, Gaius can’t! He doesn’t know anything! By the gods just kill me already before everyone I love gets into trouble! I am sick of trying to save all of you and getting punished for it instead anyway! And then you go ahead and put yourself into trouble for my sake! So go ahead and _end me!_ ”, Merlin shouted much to his own surprise. It appeared he had concealed a lot inside of him, much he didn’t even know himself until now. Breathing heavily he stood his man, one or two tears rolling off his cheeks. No one dared to speak, except for Arthur after quite some time. Although he was talking to his father, he kept his eyes locked on Merlin’s. Maybe it was just a trick of light, but the prince’s eyes appeared watery, as if he was about to cry, but his voice was firm and clear.

“Father, as you can see this man seems to be broken already. There is no need to kill him, as he seems to have suffered long and hard enough up to now. I doubt he would dare to rise up against the whole of Camelot, especially me. He has been my loyal manservant for years already. He has proven himself an ally of Camelot on several occasions, this one is just proving that he might even be a powerful ally. This isn’t the first time he has saved my life and not the second time, not even the third. You shouldn’t kill the rescuer of the future king, he might need to be saved again in the future.”

A very brief smile appeared on both boys’ faces and one could hear Uther Pendragon sigh heavily.

“ _Fine_ ”, he growled and relief started to spread on everyone’s faces, but Uther wouldn’t be himself, if he didn’t destroy it right away again.

“But he will be banished from Camelot.”

“Did you not listen father? He saved me so often, how come you think he won’t in the future? Would you rather see me dead than him, a sorcerer, in your kingdom?”, Arthur started again, sounding more outraged than before, facing his father eventually.

“I will not have any kind of sorcery allowed in my kingdom.”

“We don’t need to tell the people. We are the only ones that know of him!”

“It will slip eventually. I will not argue about this, unless _you_ would rather have him killed than banished.”

“Of course I don’t.”

“Then that’s it. It’s decided. Merlin, you are here by banished from Camelot and you shall not return for as long as you live or you will be killed on sight.”

Merlin slowly bowed his head.

“Yes, Sire. Thank you for your kindness.”, he answered quietly.

“This is madness!”, Morgana declared furiously.

“It’s okay, Morgana.” Merlin smiled at her fondly.

“Will I have time to say goodbye to my friends?”, he asked, looking up to the king.

“You will get ten minutes to gather your things and ten minutes outside to say your farewells.. Then the knights and Arthur will escort you out of Camelot. Do you understand?”

“Yes, thank you, my lord. May I direct some last words to the council?” Merlin didn’t wait for an answer and turned around to face the present people.

“I just want to clarify something: I am not evil. Never was and never will be. I am proud of my magic, as I always use it for good and good only. Although King Uther banishes me from Camelot, I will not stop to use my magic to save and protect the people of Camelot” Merlin locks his eyes on Arthur’s again, focusing intensely on his blue eyes, “as that is my destiny and I will not fail it.”

And thus Merlin walked out, followed by guards to secure that he won’t just run away to somewhere else in Camelot, leaving the room in utter silence.

Gaius hurried after him and helped him pack his things, not a lot anyway, constantly muttering what an idiot Merlin was and how proud he still was and that he will miss him and that everything is going to be okay. Merlin just smiled at Gaius, nodding along to all he said. He wasn’t sad, or at least not a lot, to leave, because he had a plan. He knew what he was going to do and he was excited about it.

 

Saying farewell to his friends was a lot harder than he imagined. A lot of them cried, causing Merlin to tear up as well.

 _This isn’t goodbye,_ he reminded himself. _I will see them again soon, for sure._

The King stood by the side, glaring at Merlin, seemingly mad about the fact, that Merlin got a heart-warming goodbye, that he’ll be missed.

He raised his voice once more after Merlin sat up on his horse.

“Arthur, just to be clear: You will not search for Merlin, ever. I don’t want you to be in contact with sorcery at all, you have been too long already, as Merlin had been here for years. If you do so, I will disinherit you and make sure that you will not be king of Camelot.”

Merlin gulped, that would make not saying goodbye to Arthur a lot harder.

“Yes, father”, Arthur responded formerly, gave a sign to the knights and proceeded to ride off the castle grounds, Merlin in the middle of them.

He could hear Gwen sobbing quietly and Gaius’ calming voice as he rode off. Guilt nested in his heart.

 

“This is it”, Arthur said hoarsely.

“I guess, yes”, Merlin replied and got off his horse, which he wasn’t allowed to take with him.

Arthur and the knights followed, Merlin was glad it had been them who accompanied him.

“Thank you, guys. I appreciate you coming all this way with me… _for me_ ”

“Don’t thank us, we should have done more, you don’t deserve to be banished. You probably saved all of our asses”, Gwaine told with a tortured look on his face.

“I actually did quite often. But it’s fine. My journey hasn’t ended yet and neither has yours. Don’t tell the king but I intend to see you all again in the future, sooner or later, that is.”

Merlin showed them a beaming smile.

“You will definitely be missed, mate. Arthur will be unbearable without you”, Elyan added and flashed a small smile.

Everyone laughed a little and Merlin hugged each of them goodbye.

“Take care of yourself, bud”, Leon whispered in his ear, Merlin nodded.

Finally Merlin turned to face Arthur, who looked, to Merlin’s surprise, pained.

“So.. it has been an honour to be your manservant, dollophead, although saving your ass was quite the painful task. I’m sorry you have to get used to a new servant now”, Merlin tried to stay humorous, as they always have been like that. He extends his hand for a formal handshake, a cheerful grin on his face.

Arthur glanced at the hand and then at Merlin.

“Oh shut up you great idiot”, he mumbled and embraced his friend into a long and tight hug. The warlock was surprised at first, but quickly gave in and hugged him back.

“I will miss you”, Arthur whispered in his ear, “don’t do stupid things and stay true to yourself. I’m sure we will meet again”

“Arthur your father said-”

“To hell with what my father said. He banished you for saving me. He’s an idiot.”

“Arthur this is not about a week in the dungeons. This about the throne. You have to become king or else all my work will have been for nothing. I meant it when I said it’s my destiny.”  
“Just shut up, Merlin. I won’t just let you leave forever, do you understand?”

“Of course, Sire.”

Merlin smiled into Arthur’s skin, clinging to him tightly once more until finally releasing the prince.

They still stood very close to each other. Arthur threw a quick glance over his shoulder to his knights.

“No word to my father about this”, he ordered and then smiled at the boy in front of him.

“There’s nothing to loose anymore, anyway”, he said before roughly pressing his lips on Merlin’s.

For those few seconds the world seemed healed, everything was okay. Then it was over.

“Oh”, Merlin croaked and couldn’t help but beam at Arthur.

“Consider that a promise. I will repay you for saving my life and for simply making it better by being in it. And consider it a hopefully pleasant goodbye.”

As soon as the words came out of Arthur’s mouth, he turned and left, throwing one last, longing glance over his shoulder.

Merlin just stood there with a racing mind and watched them leave.


	2. Chapter 2

“Merlin!”, Hunith screamed and threw her body at the young warlock standing in her living room, who cheerfully caught her and held her tight.

“Hey”, he whispered into her skin.

“Son what are you doing here?”, she asked delighted, holding onto his hands with excitement making her beautiful eyes glow.

“Well to briefly summarize the cause: Arthur is amazing and I am banished from Camelot”, Merlin replied, the beaming smile still on his face. Hunith frowned, freezing on the spot, the excitement vanished as quickly as it had come.

“What do you mean you are banished? Why?” She stood with her hands on her hips now, looking all worried, as if expecting Merlin to break down and cry any moment now.

“I may have used magic in front of the whole council to protect Arthur and Uther wasn’t quite – well – not very happy about it”, he explained, trying to make it sound nicer than it was.

“But you-”, Hunith started.

“Yes, I know, that’s quite unfair”, Merlin interrupted her, “but that’s why I am not dead yet. Uther _did_ want to have me killed, but Arthur, Morgana, Gaius, Gwen and the knights kept trying to convince him that he’s wrong and that I don’t deserve punishment, so in the end it came down to this. Banished for life.”

“So Arthur, he-?”

“Yes, Mum, he accepts it. He actually called me a powerful ally. He wasn’t even angry! I mean, sure, he was confused at first, but proceeded to protect me instantly afterwards. If it wasn’t for them, I’d be dead already.”

“See! I told you he’d accept it. He is a kind and noble man. But, don’t get me wrong, I love that you remain so positive and lovely, but how are you so happy for that you just got banished and parted from all your friends for the rest of your life? Am I missing something?”

“Well… there may be one or two reasons that just make it impossible for me to be unhappy right now”, he confessed, grinning even wider now.

“Talk! Don’t make me force you! You know I hate when you babble.”

Hunith appeared annoyed, but really she was just curious, Merlin knew that.

“So, the knights, including Arthur, had to escort me out of Camelot and Arthur may have said goodbye to me in a… special way.” He bit down on his lower lip, just thinking about what happened made him feel all dizzy and bubbly and excited and all sorts of happy and confusing things.

“ _Special way?_ Merlin just spit it out in understandable words and not metaphors.”

“Fine, he… kissed me. _He kissed me goodbye._ He said it had been a promise that he will repay me.”

“Oh my! _Finally!_ ” His mother embraced him into another tight hug and ruffled through his hair, while prouldy beaming up at him.

“I’m so happy for you! I told you, he liked you as well.”

“Yes, I know. Sorry. You were right.”, Merlin responded sheepishly. She sighed happily, before putting a more serious expression on her face repeatedly.

“I really don’t want to be the one destroying the mood – again – but even if it’s nice to know that he likes you, too, you are still not able to see him again.” She lowered her face, visibly nervous to break her son’s heart, but the warlock just continued smiling.

“Don’t worry about that. First of all, _he_ told me that he intends to see me again and second of all, _I_ do not intend to just leave Camelot behind. Actually I don’t plan to leave Camelot at all.”

“Do I hear a plan?”

“You sure do.”

His smile turned wicked and his body started shaking in excitement as he thought of his plans and started explaining them to his mother.

Hunith listened carefully, delighted.

 

Arthur felt strange. As if he was high on drugs that made him feel fantastic, but they wore off and now it was all a mix of feeling happy and dizzy and sad and miserable.

As they arrived back in Camelot, the prince straightforwardly headed to his chambers, talking to no one. The knights chattering about their kiss on the way back had already been enough for him and some solitude was what he needed most right now.

Carefully, he sat down on the bed, staring at the window and thinking about the fact, that the sheets were made by Merlin that morning and how the boy had woke him up just a few hours ago and now he was gone. And it felt like he took the light with him.

The sky was cloudy, it would rain soon. Maybe the rain would wash the events of the day away. Too much had happened. Wrapping his head around Merlin being a sorcerer wasn’t as hard as he imagined it would be. It was actually very relieving and revealing. A lot of things made a lot more sense now. But what for? What did he need those senses for, when his most important one was gone?

More than ever Arthur wished he had the power to change Camelot right on the spot, but he knew Uther wouldn’t let him. The king wouldn’t let anyone. Not his son, not his ward, not his court physician, not his knights. And he wouldn’t believe any of them if told that sorcery was not the cause of evil.

So Arthur sat there, quietly staring out of the window, wondering if Merlin had found his way yet. Wondering if he noticed that he and the knights brought him near Ealdor. Wondering if he thought about Arthur. But most importantly, wishing he would see him again very soon.

 

Three weeks. That’s all it took for the rumours and stories to arrive at the court and in the tavern. First, Arthur only overheard parts of it in the lower town, such as “a sorcerer is going around” and “he put down a small forest fire all by himself!”. Arthur didn’t believe them, until Gwen demanded to speak to him _right this moment._

As Arthur arrived in the tavern, acting calm and natural, as expected from a prince, but with empty eyes nonetheless, as the heart broken man he was, the knights, Gwen and Morgana already assembled.

The prince frowned, but sat down without a word of complaint.

“So why did you call me?”, he asked eventually, as no one else attempted to speak.

“We have great news for you!”, Morgana spilled eventually, smiling as if she won a treasure.

“Okay”, he replied, ignoring his beating heart. _It’s probably not about Merlin_ , he reminded himself in order to lower his expectations and to not be disappointed too badly.

“There are rumours going around Camelot, I bet you’ve heard of them. Rumours about a sorcerer travelling through the kingdom and helping its people.”, Gwen started.

“So what? Merlin is not the only mage to ever exist and do good”, Arthur commented voiceless.

“That may be true, but please let us just tell you the legend that’s going around, okay? Just listen.”

The prince sighed, but gave in. Of course he did. It was regarding Merlin.

“Good. So the legend talks about a form changing sorcerer, a powerful one, you might add. He wanders through the kingdom, helping people as much as he is able to. And although he never looks the same for long, a few things stay.” This time Morgana started to tell the story, her eyes glowing mysteriously, and Gwaine continued.

“As for his raven black hair and deep blue eyes.”

“And his dark green robes”, Percy added.

“People say, that he put down fires all by himself and helped to build the houses that were burned down up again afterwards. He defeated bandits, caught thieves and saved people.”, Elyan told.

“Made crops grow and tied up spies from other kingdoms.”, Leon contributed.

“He taught harmless and sweet magic to kids and adults, helped druids to not get caught”, Lancelot spoke in addition.

Eventually, Gwen started talking again:

“People asked him a lot of questions. Apparently his name is ‘Emrys’ but the villagers and citizens mostly call him ‘Camelot’s golden protector’, because of his eyes that shine gold whenever he performs magic..”

“That still doesn’t mean he-”

“Hear me out! The people also asked for his reasons. The warlock never accepted any money or payments. People were curious why he would put himself in so much danger, performing magic in Camelot, putting himself in danger to be killed, just to help some villagers without wanting anything in return. And Emrys answered that he’s doing it to prove himself and magic as worthy to exist. But he also does it for the future lands of Avalon and its once and future king, _as that is his destiny and he will not fail it._ And guess who he meant by once and future king? _You._ ”

Arthur was frozen in his seat.

“That’s what Merlin told us”, he whispered.

“Exactly”, Morgana agreed, nodding to her words.

Arthur looked up from the table and for the first time in three weeks, his eyes were glowing, that’s how delighted he was.

“Oh, it’s really him, isn’t it? That’s so much like him. That self-sacrificing idiot”, Arthur cheered, now showing the others a beaming smile. A real one. Because finally he had something to hold on to again. Merlin had not given up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter!  
> But here it finally is! I really hope you liked and enjoyed it!  
> I think there's going to be only one or two chapters more.
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be amazing!! Thank you!!  
> \- Saturning


	3. Chapter 3

The next weeks Arthur spend more time in the lower town and taverns of Camelot than he had all together in his whole lifetime. More than ever, he paid attention to the gossip and rumours going around, well actually for the first time ever. He just needed to be up to date on ‘Camelot’s golden Protector’, had to know what he’s doing, who he helped and if he’s fine. He heard all kinds of stories. Some were definitely not real, others seemed to be so detailed and true it was as if Arthur had witnessed it himself. Then there were stories about the man visiting Camelot, of course undetected by the guards and knights. Words couldn’t quite describe how he felt whenever someone told him such a story. He was angry, sad and jealous of the ones that had the privilege of meeting him, while Arthur had been ignored, though on the other hand, he may understood the warlock’s way of thinking. That’s what angered Arthur even more, because once again it came down to being all Uther’s fault, as he forbid Arthur to see Merlin ever or else he won’t be king. Merlin took that very seriously, so seriously that he wouldn’t even meet Arthur in disguise in case someone could find out and Arthur would lose the throne.

As the prince started to visit the lower town more often, he noticed the sudden great changes in the minds of the people regarding both, sorcery and Arthur himself. Since Arthur started to come down regularly, he appeared so much more equal, down to earth and caring to his people. They were surprised to find out that the prince was just like one of them, with the slight change of having far greater influence on them and the kingdom. It had been a weird start, no one knew how to properly talk to the crown prince on the street or in a tavern, but they quickly warmed up to him, as he showed his honourable and polite stand towards his people. They loved to tell him all about the new gossip, to fool around and listen to the many different tales the prince provided. They weren’t as scared anymore to ask for favours. He was loved and respected.

On the other hand Arthur saw and felt their attitude towards magic changing. No more rumours about an ‘evil sorcerer neighbour ruining my plants’ were discussed over lunch, but rather more dreams of meeting the mysterious warlock protecting their friends and family. More desires to learn small and handy magic tricks. The citizens stopped accusing each other of using magic and bringing it up to the king, they exchanged their knowledge and excitement about it. No one had to be burned at the pyre in months, everyone took care of each other and no one was revealed, though the number of people using magic definitely rose.

Arthur felt glee and pride swell in his chest whenever he walked around the town and saw people practising small magic tricks or exchanging stories and tales about the golden protector. It felt good to know if anyone was to be sentenced to death for performing harmless magic ever again, they’d be protected and Uther would rather be the one dying instead, though Arthur didn’t wish for that either, of course. There was practically no one who didn’t know someone in person who had been helped by their protector, every guard, every knight, every blacksmith, every servant, every salesman. Every single citizen of Camelot was grateful for the existence of Emrys and his magic. Merlin really proved himself and his magic worthy of existing, worthy of being part of Camelot. Within just a few weeks, he changed the whole kingdom to the better, most of all Arthur. Never was he more excited to one day become king of this great land and its loving people, knowing that if Merlin was there, everything would work out, knowing that his people loved him.

Arthur was determined to be a better king than his father had been.

 

Then there weren’t any stories, tales, legends or news about Emrys for more than a week. Usually, there had been new ones everyday, or at least every other day. Now that there wasn’t anything new in so long, worry spread amongst the people of Camelot, Arthur included. What was he supposed to do? There was no way of finding out where Merlin currently was or if he was okay. Nothing could be done, except to wait for answers. Maybe he was caught? Or killed? He wouldn’t know and that stressed him immensely.

Arthur almost fell back into bad habits, smiled less everyday, though he didn’t stop visiting the taverns and markets. Now that he gained the trust of his people, had a better connection to them than he ever had, he couldn’t give it up. Besides, if he stopped going, he wouldn’t know when new rumours would go around.

It took one and a half week for new information to arrive in Camelot and they were delivered by a young man. The noble and kind man, named Kay, came to become a knight of Camelot and sure enough he looked the part. The needed skills were existing as well. Very soon, Arthur found himself clinging to the trainees words as if his life depended on them.

They were sitting with the other knights in one of the taverns, Arthur’s favourite one, in fact, when Kay asked if they’d heard of a certain Emrys. Promptly the whole room fell silent and all eyes darted to him. He shifted under their gaze, but went on to tell them his encounter with the powerful warlock. Indeed, they found out that Merlin had been at his place the whole time.

“So I was riding home on my horse from my aunt’s place”, he eagerly started to explain, “when suddenly a group of bandits surrounded me. Unfortunately I didn’t bring my sword, as my aunt hates seeing me with any kind of weapon, she likes to think I am still an innocent five year old boy”, a round of laughter went around the tavern, “So I was left unprotected with five bandits pointing their swords and daggers at me, threatening to kill me, if I didn’t hand them over all my belongings. Then all of sudden, and I mean really, no one saw him coming, this man showed up. Dark skin, chin long black hair and blue eyes, so piercing no one could withstand them, his body was wrapped in dark green robes. I’d be lying if I told you that he wasn’t handsome. You know, brought shoulders, about my age and so confident and powerful, the bandits started trembling as soon as they caught sight of him. In under a minute the five bandits laid dead on the ground, Emrys didn’t even have a scratch. Though in the turmoil, one of the bandits shot an arrow at me and I, I confess, was too distracted by the warlock’s fighting skills and techniques, to notice it until it was already stuck in my shoulder. After the five men were done, he quickly strutted over to me, as I fell from the horse as well – stop laughing! You wouldn’t have been better, if you were to witness such magnificent power yourselves – anyway, I was lying on the floor and he helped me sit up, wanted to treat my wound immediately, really he’s so damn kind how’s that possible? Well, the thing is, one of them wasn’t dead yet, just heavily injured. So the warlock pulled the arrow out of my shoulder and treated it with magic, meanwhile the last thief dragged himself to his feet, without neither me nor Emrys noticing. That was, until the man pierced a sword through Emry’s lower body.”

Arthur almost choked on his drink.

“No need to worry, though! I reacted fast and picked up one of the swords lying around. He was dead within seconds. Emrys on the other hand was very much alive, I do admire his strength, although he fell into unconsciousness fairly quick, which wasn’t much of a surprise, regarding he just got stabbed, badly. Though when he lost his consciousness, his form changed. I knew the legends and that the sorcerer changed forms all the time, but while being unconscious? I think he lost control over it and changed back to his actual form, how he must look without using magic. So I-”

“What did he look like?”, Arthur interrupted the man, his voice so full of curiosity, eager to finally find out if it had really been Merlin all along. Kay’s smile widened.

“Handsome”, he told and Arthur hated the way the other man said it. Of course, Merlin was handsome, but he was Arthur’s. He wasn’t available. Kay shouldn’t say it as if the warlock was some kind of prize.

“But if you are searching for details”, he continued, obviously not noticing the dangerous look Arthur gave him or simply ignoring it, “he was fairly tall and skinny. His hair remained raven black, but it was short and spread across his forehead. His skin wasn’t dark anymore, actually he was very pale. However, his blue eyes stayed the same as well. And his clothes. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem to be much older than me.”

Leon and Arthur exchanged knowing, gleeful looks, as well as the other knights. The description matched Merlin perfectly, that couldn’t be a coincidence. Not all of that combined.

“Why did you ask? Do you know him, Sire?”, Kay asked eventually, brows pitched, whilst taking a sip of his beer.

“No, I was just curious. Please go on with the story, we’d love to hear it.”

Kay nodded, though suspiciously examining Arthur and the other knights as he continued talking.

“So, of course I couldn’t just leave him. He just saved my life and I heard enough stories to know, that he was a good guy. I picked him up, he’s a real lightweight by the way, and rode home with him, where my mother instantly proceeded to take care of him as soon as I reported what happened. He slept for two whole days, which worried me, but mother said that it was normal and that the boy was going to be just fine. He woke up eventually and except for a great scar, he was able to heal himself completely, just not from the pain. So my family insisted that he’d stay until the pain was gone, that’s the least we could do for him, as he didn’t accept any other kind of payment. So, yes, he stayed with us for a week and two days and let me tell you – this dude is awesome. Though he wasn’t allowed to do hard work yet, he helped where he could. All sorts of stuff! He sewed, cleaned, cooked! As if he was used to it.”

Arthur quietly chuckled to himself, meeting once again the amused gazes of his friends. _Of course he’s used to it,_ he thought, _he has a lot of experience after all._

“He’s really kind and funny and sassy, we grew to become good friends actually. He really does everything he can to do good and to achieve a change in Camelot. He was the one who convinced me to fulfil my dream and apply for the knight’s training here.”

Now it was Kay purposely searching for eye contact with Arthur.

“He said, it would be worth it and that I’d be in good hands with a good leader.”

“I hope to meet your expectations”, the prince answered truthfully, a wry smile gracing his face.

“I’m sure you will. Emrys never tells lies. I trust his words.”

“Sounds like the right thing to do.”

“I’m glad you think so as well. I look forward to the day he and his magic are legally allowed in Camelot. He deserves a place at the royal court for everything he has done for your people.”

Kay had a challenging look on his face, as he stared at the crown prince, trying to appear intimidating, however, it didn’t affect Arthur in the slightest. It wasn’t a mystery that the prince was planning to allow magic back in Camelot as soon as he was crowned king, as well as he wanted the great protector to be his court sorcerer. Everyone knew, except maybe the king, who was also the only one to not have heard about Emrys at all. Uther still thinks he efficiently defeated magic, as no one was caught with it anymore.

“I believe so as well”, Arthur replied calmly.

Satisfied, Kay leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his beer.

“So in the end, Emrys left my town two days ago and I with him. We parted a day later, I continued riding here and he continued his journey through the kingdom to help its people.”, the soon-to-be knight finally finished his story and smiled at the round of knights. Funny, how the one that actually encountered Merlin didn’t know he was sitting with few of the warlock’s closest friends at this moment, but considered himself to be a friend of his. Yes, funny, how he didn’t know he sat with his lover at one table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Please let me now if you liked it by leaving comments and kudos!  
> And I hope you are excited for the next chapter! I try to update as soon as possible!
> 
> -Saturning


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, you certainly are in a good mood recently, aren’t you Arthur?”, Uther asked as he shoved a spoonful of meat, which was today’s dinner, into his mouth.

“I could say the same thing about you, father. Haven’t been all groggy in the last few weeks, that’s unusual.”

The king let out a hearty laugh, raising his cup of wine as if giving a toast and then proceeded to drink from it.

“You know”, he started as soon as the cup was back on the table. “You are right, Arthur. I’m in an excellent mood. We haven’t had any magical incidents for _weeks_ not even druids were seen in any part of Camelot! Maybe, we truly and successfully fought it back!”

Arthur nodded, though he felt his chest sink. Seeing everyone being so positive about magic all of sudden almost made him forget that the most important person is still filled with wrath whenever it is so much as mentioned. Of course, as soon as one was caught doing magic once again, his gleeful thinking about all roots of magic being destroyed, would be condemned. He wouldn’t win. In fact, he already lost the war, but wasn’t aware of it, as he won so many battles, he didn’t notice his enemies surrounding him and his former allies turning his back on his ideals. If Uther found out magic was still practised in Camelot, he would either be killed or forced to allow it back in the kingdom. Arthur wasn’t sure which way Uther would go and he certainly wasn’t eager to find out. Seeing his father, though being a tyrant, die wasn’t on his wishlist. Arthur knew that eventually it would happen. Sooner or later Uther would find out and only god knows how that is going to play out, it’d probably end well for anyone but the king. Just hopefully everyone had seen enough blood, regarding the countless executions, to not kill the king. Maybe just overthrow him. Commit a coup. Have Arthur crowned king. Or the best possible way: Uther understands that he lost and legalizes magic once and for all, but that appeared to be so far away from realistic, it was merely a dream.

“You don’t seem so excited about that”, Uther commented, carefully examining Arthur’s face, who now had to force a smile on it.

“So I heard we will have a new knight in a few days? What was his name again, Arthur?”, Morgana interrupted the conversation, changing the topic for which Arthur was eternally grateful. Everyday it got harder to lie to his father about hating magic and it being dead.

“Yes”, he said. “Kay is going to be knighted in two days. He is a talented young man and is going to be a great enrichment for us. I mean he isn’t better than Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival or Lancelot, or me in that case, but very talented nonetheless.”

“Oh good, good. I’m looking forward to the celebrations, haven’t had any in a long time.” The king smiled satisfied and shoved another spoonful of meat into his mouth. Arthur and Morgana only nodded and continued eating as well, mostly ignoring every attempt their father made to start another conversation.

 

Two days went by fast and the day Kay was getting knighted came in no time.

“Excited?”, Arthur asked the young man, who thereupon showed the prince a nervous smile.

“Very, but I feel ready. This had been my dream for so long.”

“Not a dream anymore, and don’t worry you deserve it”, Arthur smiled at the man, thinking back to the day he was made crown prince, which was probably the closest to what it was like for Kay right now. He remembered being terrified, joyful, but mostly proud and that’s exactly how the man appeared to be. That was a good sign. Pride was necessary or else he might as well only be a guard or usual soldier.

“Anyone coming to the celebrations afterwards? A lot of the knights had family and friends around when they were knighted, anyone of yours coming?”, the prince asked in order to distract the soon-to-be-knight from turning into a nervous wreck.

“I expect one or two friends to come around for it, but no immediate family, though I consider my friends as part of my family”, Kay answered sincerely cheerful.

“That’s the right attitude! Friends are family and this afternoon you will be part of ours as well. Knights watch out and care for each other.”

“Sounds great to me, I’m excited to be part of your family. I like the others as well. Emrys was right after all, I am in good hands.”

Arthur let out a short joyful laugh. The day would come that Emrys would return to Camelot and Kay would find out the reason behind his words full of certainty. None of them had told Kay yet that his trusted friend, the sorcerer Emrys, was their best friend Merlin, former manservant of Camelot, Arthur’s crush and most important part of their family of knights besides not being a knight himself. He was better than that. He was their backbone, they didn’t know they had. The protector they needed but weren’t aware. And their best friend they loved and missed dearly.

“I’m glad I was able to meet your expectations and even better: You met mine. So, you ready? It’s time.”

Kay sucked in a sharp and long breath before nodding along, smiling brightly.

“Yes, I am ready, Sire.”

 

“Arise, Sir Kay, knight of Camelot.”

With a beaming smile Kay rose from his kneeling position, meeting the King’s eyes with glee, eventually turning around to meet the eyes of every present person. The people started clapping cheerfully, so did the knights. Kay’s chest swelled visibly with pride as he stepped further into the hall, accepting the many congratulations he received from everyone around. Soon after the room was filled with people and food and drinks. It was loud but the atmosphere was great, Kay of course was the centre of attention. Arthur saw him warmly greeting a stranger once, probably one of his friends that came to celebrate, the prince figured. He didn’t give it much more thought, though as it turned out later, he may should have. It would have been one surprise less that evening.

The celebrations went on and on. Arthur mostly sat with Gwaine and Leon throughout the evening as Kay was focused on other people. He and Elyan appeared to get along really well.

After a few more drinks something happened. Arthur heard fast footsteps everywhere in the room and swords being drawn. Screams broke the cheerful atmosphere and cups hit the floor, as they were dropped in surprise and fear. Suddenly, before he or his knights could react, Arthur felt the cold metal of a sharp blade carefully pressed against his throat. Just then he realized everyone in the room who supposedly had any abilities to fight back were held hostage by men dressed as guards of Camelot, even the king. The prince let out a dark growl and attempted to fight back, but that only resulted in a sharp pain, as the blade was pressed harder against his throat.

“Who’s responsible for this?”, Uther hissed, threatened by a blade pointed at his heart as well.

“That would be me, I suppose, my lord.”

A man, shoulders as broad as he he is tall, entered the hall sneering. His gaze only was enough to make Arthur furious, the way he walked in as if he already won the battle, slew the dragon and now the princess just waited to be kissed awake by him. Not that _anyone_ would wish to be kissed by him, he was disgusting.

“What do you want from us?” The king lowered his eyes in antipathy.

“Power, Uther. I search power. I believe the time has come that the Pendragon’s leave the throne. A king that doesn’t even know what is going on in his kingdom isn’t welcomed nor needed”, the man snarled, an ugly smile decorating his face.

“How dare you accuse me of of something so indignant! I know my kingdom better than myself!”

“Oh, do you? You know about all the magic being performed in Camelot?”

“There’s no magic in Camelot. Not in weeks. None of it.”

“Bold lie. Everyone lied to their king! Uther Pendragon, you don’t even know about the glorious saviour of Camelot? The golden protector? _Emrys_ _the sorcerer_?”

Only mentioning the name, caused silent murmurs to go around the room. Arthur didn’t miss how Kay’s nervous gaze darted to his friend, who stood by the side of the hall, not threatened by a guard, as they appeared to think he wasn’t a threat. Something seemed oddly familiar about him, though Arthur was sure he had never seen him before.

“I repeat: There’s no sorcery in Camelot. And you probably made up Emrys right on this spot just to unsettle me, but I assure you, it’s not working.” The king held his chin up high and more than ever Arthur was ashamed of his father. He was so confident and so wrong and it was Arthur’s fault, for that he didn’t yet tell his father the truth.

“It’s not made up, I assure you. Emrys is very much real. I met countless people that encountered and were helped by him. He’s a hero for everyone. And he is a sorcerer. Which is why your own kingdom doesn’t trust you with these tales and stories! They learned that sorcery isn’t evil long ago, but you didn’t. Your hatred is so very alive, but still you couldn’t even control the use of magic. But I can and as soon as I am on the throne, magic will have it’s borders and the people will be under control once again.”

Once more Arthur saw the freshly knighted man stare at his friend somewhat urging. Just then, as the stranger smiled and nodded almost invisibly, Arthur realized. Just then he noticed the man’s raven black hair, the icy blue eyes and dark green robes. _Merlin._ Oh, he had been an idiot! Right now, he looked exactly like Kay described him when he saved him from the bandits. How did he not see it before? They could have had a warm reunion, a happy one and now it had to be like this. But better now than never and the blonde had to admit, knowing that the powerful sorcerer Emrys was here was a great relief. The otherwise maybe hopeless situation was now just barely an annoying threat. Arthur smiled to himself. They won.

“I will not let that happen.”

All eyes darted to Emrys’ figure calmly leaning against the wall. He smiled, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“And what do _you_ want to do?”, the man asked pejoratively, cold eyes observing the other.

“I can do a lot”, Merlin answered, his voice sounded strange and different, it was confusing, but he had a certain undertone that still sounded like him. He pushed himself away from the wall and stepped into the centre of the hall, promptly threatened with a sword by one of the fake guards. He frowned.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, if you wish to remain unharmed.”

“You’re not even wearing a sword”, the guard hissed back.

“And there your master just held a monologue about magic in Camelot and the golden protector Emrys, but you still think people can’t defend themselves without a weapon?” Merlin laughed shortly, as the guard stammered some confused words, letting the sword sink to the ground.

“That’s what I thought”, he told amused, then proceeded to face his master with the same sort of confidence he had shown, though being actually superior.

“I should have known you don’t mean well, when I first saw you on the courtyard, chatting with the guards”, Merlin told disparagingly.

The man continued eyeing the sorcerer until realization visibly hit him, one could almost see the light above his head appearing.

“So the sayings are really actually true? You are Emrys? Camelot’s golden protector?”, he asked a weird kind of fondness hinted in his voice.

“Indeed I am, Lord Darwen.”

“How do you know my name?”, Darwen asked curiously, taking a small step towards Merlin.

“We have met before. I believe it was about one and a half year ago at some kind of tournament. I didn’t like you from the start, now I understand why.”

“I’m sure I would have remembered you if we went to a tournament together. Are you some kind of noble?”

Again Merlin laughed loudly, Arthur almost did as well. He now remembered the tournament. Arthur won it. Lord Darwen had been incredibly mad, as he got defeated in his second round already. He shouted at Merlin, as well, though he wasn’t even entitled to give him orders. He had been an asshole and Merlin had told Arthur so that very evening.

“Oh, god forbid, no! I have never taken part in any tournament and I am no noble either. I have been a servant. You might remember me, of course I didn’t look like this-” Merlin paused smiling. He reached for his hood and slowly removed it from his head and as he did, he transformed. His skin, hair and body changed until the previous relatively broad man was gone and in his place stood Merlin. He looked exactly the same as Arthur remembered him. Skinny, tall, pale, with big ears and short hair. The prince could feel his heart beat faster and he could no longer suppress a smile. His heart then missed a beat as Merlin started talking again in his own so beautiful voice, which Arthur had missed hearing so much.

“I looked like this”, the warlock ended his sentence.

A few seconds Darwen just examined Merlin’s face and body.

“I remember you!”, he exclaimed eventually. “I shouted at you, because you denied my order to polish my armour! You are the prince’s manservant!”

“The name’s Merlin.”

“ _What_?” Uther interrupted the talk, sounding truly furious. “I banished you!”

Merlin turned around to face the king.

“Why, yes, Uther, you did, but I didn’t leave. Also this is probably the worst possible time to accuse me, as I am the only one able and probably also willing to protect and safe you right now, my lord. So could you maybe just – I don’t know – be thankful that I am here right now?”

“ _Thankful?_ ”, Uther growled. “You disobeyed my direct orders! I told you, you will be killed on sight if you return!” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“If you kill me now, you will die and most certainly everyone else who tries to fight Lord Darwen. Though you are not in the state to have me killed, are you? It’s rather you.”

“Uther, you reject your only chance of safety and rescue?” Even Darwen sounded sincerely surprised.

“And you really want to protect _him_ Emrys? He hates you and your kind! Why would you do that?”

“I am not doing this for the present king”, the dark haired boy told firmly. “But the once and future king, Arthur Pendragon. If you take the throne, he won’t become king and I can’t let that happen. Besides, the king is his father and I would be damned if I wouldn’t do everything in my power to prevent my friend from suffering.”

Now all eyes laid on Arthur, who still hasn’t said a word. Darwen walked over to him, aware that the prince’s eyes never left his figure.

“So the tales about you doing it for the _once and future king_ weren’t exaggerations either?”

As Darwen arrived where Arthur stood, he smiled widely.

“Almost everything you have heard about me is true, though it might not seem like it.”

“Really? Then the sayings about you being _in love_ with the once and future king are true as well?”

Arthur’s breath hitched imperceptive. Merlin remained silent. Darwen put a hand on the blade which was close to cut the skin at Arthur’s throat and turned his head to keep looking at Merlin. The smile had vanished from the warlock’s face.

“So? No answer?”, Darwen provoked with great amusement underlying his tone.

“Get your hand of the blade and release him. That’s a warning”, Merlin replied. He sounded thoroughly serious now, the playful and challenging undertone was gone.

“Oh! Interesting!” A nasty grin spread on Darwen’s face, as he started slowly pressing the blade, which was still held by one of the fake guards, against his raw skin, urging a sound of pain out of the prince’s throat. Merlin’s body visibly tensed up.

“Leave him!”, Uther demanded loudly. “Do something, sorcerer!”

The other hostages grew more angry every second as well, but Merlin didn’t seem to notice. All his senses were focused on Arthur.

“I give you one last warning. If you harm him, I will put you through hell. If you release him now, there’s a chance that you’ll go straight to the dungeons unharmed.” The warlock’s voice cut through the thick air, implying that he meant every word he said.

“What do you want to do? I can kill him in a second, not enough to perform magic on me, is it?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Why not?” Darwen barked out an evil laugh and applied slightly more pressure on the blade and once again Arthur made a sound filled with pain, he could feel a drop of blood run down his throat.

“That’s it, you overstepped the line”, Merlin said and within a second of golden glowing eyes -

Nothing happened. Everyone stood still. Very still and eventually Arthur realized that was the point. Every guard that held a hostage including Darwen was frozen in place. Carefully the knights and Arthur freed themselves from their attackers, who could do nothing but watch in terror. Even Uther slowly backed off from the threatening blade pointed at his heart and moved towards Merlin. Then suddenly the room started clapping and cheering for Merlin, who laughed and bowed playfully, a faint blush on his cheeks.

The king had stopped in his tracks and just watched as his people cheered for Merlin the _sorcerer._

Now that Arthur was free and Merlin out, there was nothing he wished to do more than hold the warlock he had missed so much close, but Kay was quicker at his side.

“You have been the prince’s _manservant_ ”, he screeched and punched Merlin softly, who responded with more laughing.

“Yeah, sorry, I couldn’t tell you.”

“Damn, I talked about you with him! I probably acted like I knew you inside out, while sitting at one table with people that know you _even better_! God, that’s so embarrassing!”

“It probably is, considering that he and the knights _are_ my best mates. They _do_ know me better than anyone.”

“Lord help me, you _knew_ I would be in good hands, because you _knew them!_ Oh lord. What did I say.” Merlin just laughed even more, giving the man an encouraging pat on the back.

“Don’t worry, we didn’t think any less of you. It was hilarious, really”, Arthur commented as he reached both of them. Kay was blushing furiously and just nodded, before quickly walking off in Elyan’s direction, who was taking care of and arresting the frozen fake guards and Lord Darwen together with the other knights and real guards. Arthur was grateful, that they let him have this moment for themselves.

“Arthur”, Merlin simply said, voice filled with too many emotions to name every one of them. His eyes darted to his throat and he gasped.

“You’re hurt, Arthur.” Carefully he examined the small cut on the blonde’s throat. Arthur laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“That’s so you. Even now you are still worrying for me, though the cut couldn’t be tinier.”

“Well, it’s on your _throat,_ is there any other place more dangerous? Also it’s not that ti-”

Merlin was cut off, as Arthur pulled him into a tight hug.

“Shut up”, he whispered. “It’s nothing. I missed you, which much more important right now.”

Merlin beamed and hugged the prince back just as intense.

“I missed you, too, clotpole.”

“Thanks for the saving, by the way. Don’t know how the situation would have ended if you haven’t been here.”

“I’m always there if needed, you know that Arthur.”

“Yeah. Also thanks for taking care of the people of Camelot. You really did the job we couldn’t do. It’s you who should be crowned king.”

“Don’t be stupid, I would be a terrible king. I have no idea of politics and stuff. That’s your thing. I’m just sticking around to help.”

“Well, might as well just be king next to me.” Merlin froze.

“What?”

“Hm? Did I say something?”

“Yes – what – what was that?”

“Can’t remember, don’t remember, shut up, Merlin.” Arthur laughed and tightened the hug, amused by the very confused Merlin in his arms.

“Though, I _am_ pretty mad about the fact that you visited the castle grounds, but didn’t come to see neither me nor the knights or Guinevere or Gaius.”

“Oh, so you know about that as well? I – I was scared you’d get into trouble if seen with me. I wasn’t sure what the king knew and the people thought and what if someone else figured it out or-”

“And once more you were more worried about us than yourself. You lived a very dangerous life, Merlin. And if you really didn’t know what the people think, then it was really dangerous to reveal yourself today, as well.”

“I know, but what should I have done? You were in danger. And the knights. And Uther. I couldn’t possibly stay aside.”

“No, but you could have done it hidden, like all the other years before that.”

“What’s the point in that? Everyone knew already and if the king really tried to kill me, he wouldn’t have succeeded. I can protect myself.”

“I know. I heard about it countless times.”

“You did? Did Guinevere and the knights tell you everything?”

“I’m going to explain that later, alright? My father is coming.”

Merlin nodded and Arthur released him from the hug, though they still stood close, as Uther approached them.

“Father before you start talking, please let me clarify something:”, Arthur spoke before Uther could even do so much as open his mouth. “Yes, I was lying to you as well, the whole kingdom has been. I have accepted magic and so have your people, it’s actually used more often in the lower towns now. If you are going to make a move against sorcery or Merlin, the people and I _will_ overthrow you. Magic can’t be stopped.” Filled with confidence and pride Arthur stood his man, chin held up high and chest swelled, slightly in front of Merlin to protect him and waiting to be shouted at by his father.

Uther stared at him for a few seconds, gulped and opened his mouth to speak hoarsely.

“I see. I believe that this was going on for quite a while now?”

“Yes, father. It started maybe two weeks after Merlin had been banished.”

“I see. And the people are happy? They like Merlin? No one was hurt by the performed magic?”

“Yes, they are happy and love Merlin for everything he has done and no, no one was harmed, or not more than people get harmed in usual street fights. I will gladly tell you all the stories and rumours of Camelot’s golden protector later.”

Uther slowly nodded, still shaken as his whole view of his kingdom had been dramatically changed in barely a few minutes.

“I… I suppose it’s for the best, that we legalize magic then, isn’t it? Of course, we will need rules, like we do for everything else but if… if the people want it like this, if _you_ think it’s right, then I believe that’s what I need to do. Right?”

Disbelief filled the boys as they listened to Uther talk. It had to be some kind of dream. Uther Pendragon agreed to legalize magic?

“Do you mean that? Is that the truth?”, Arthur asked, still confused by his father’s sudden change of ideals.

“Yes, I’m serious. It’s now the second time I have witnessed your servant performing magic and it is also the second time he used it to protect you, the people and me. I can no longer ignore it, can’t play blind any longer. It can’t be helped.”

“Thank you, my lord. You won’t regret it, I promise!”, Merlin told, his eyes glowing out of joy and his smile was brighter than the sun itself.

“One, no actually two more things father”, Arthur interjected, taking a deep breath.

“Yes?”, Uther asked, sounding just merely tired.

“Well, I would like to appoint Merlin Court Sorcerer. He’s the most skilled sorcerer we know and he has plenty of experience with it. We could use someone who helps us with creating the rules and to take care of magical incidents and so on, you know?”

Uther thought about it for a second and nodded.

“Yes, that would make sense, I agree. We will discuss this further later, after you told me everything you kept from me. And of course after we dealt with Lord Darwen. What was the second thing?”

“Yes, right, the second thing...”, Arthur muttered, all of sudden very nervous. What he was about to tell his father would surely shake the king’s world once more. Panicking, he searched for Merlin’s support and grabbed the boy’s hand. Merlin instantly started drawing small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb, soothing the prince immensely so he at least stopped trembling like a leaf.

“I love him”, he finally blurted out. Both, Uther and Merlin, froze in place once again. It had been the first time he said it out loud, certainly that’s not how he wanted to tell Merlin, but he saw the chance to tell his father and took it.

“You _what?_ ”, Uther demanded to know, voice filled with indignation.

“I love him”, Arthur repeated softer this time and turned to look at Merlin, who was watching with widened eyes.

“I love you”, he spoke, almost a whisper, but it was more than enough for Merlin to understand. And he smiled. Smiled wider than it should have been possible and he laughed hearty and joyful, happier and more beautiful than anyone Arthur had ever met.

“I love you, too”, he replied and it took merely a second for their lips to finally meet again after months of being apart. And it was beautiful. They would have been able to hear the hall once again clap and cheer loudly, the knights above them all, if they hadn’t been so focused on each other, that they forgot everything around them. The only thing that mattered were their lips and bodies, pressed against the other, desperate to feel and touch. After what felt like an eternity but still not long enough, they broke apart, breathing heavily but filled with glee. They beamed at each other, just being ripped from their intense focus by Uther’s annoyed and confused mumbling.

“Just friends, they said. You are worrying too much, Uther, they said. Arthur doesn’t have feelings for his servant, that would be insane, they told me. All bullshit. Bunch of liars. I knew it.”

“You _knew_?”, Arthur asked perplex.

“Well, not _knew_ but I suspected it quite a while ago. Wasn’t fond of the idea, but I don’t have a choice, do I now? Guess I should be glad it’s Merlin and not some savage or thief. At least someone powerful. Able to protect our people. Gods, will this day ever end?” The last words weren’t more than mumbles and Uther sighed dramatically. He appeared just very tired, suddenly like the old man he was, but not filled with hatred, as Merlin had suspected he’d be if he was to confront Uther. Maybe the king really changed. At last Uther shook his head and pressed a hand against his forehead.

“That’s going to give me headache. I’ll be in my chambers if you need me”, he muttered and proceeded to walk off without another word. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other intensely before they broke out in loud and hysteric laughter. Their hands, however, remained tangled up, fingers crossed, making sure that neither was leaving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end! Only the epilogue left!  
> I hope you guys liked the chapter, as I am actually quite fond of it.
> 
> If you did, please leave some Kudos or a comment! It literally makes my day everytime!! Thanks for reading and sticking around!!  
> \- Saturning


End file.
